


Ways We Will Not Be Shit With Kids, Together

by Anthea_Idolum_Moss (orphan_account)



Series: Gallavich Week 2.0 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Mickey, Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Ian and Mickey as dads, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anthea_Idolum_Moss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants both Mickey and him to spend more time with Yevgeny but Mickey is really insecure about his fathering abilities. Mickey knows that Ian will make a great dad, but he doesn’t think that he himself will be a good one. To help overcome his insecurities, Mickey writes a list of things he thinks he wont be able to do as a father and Ian tries to convince him otherwise. Basically a collection of connected one shots where Ian witnesses Mickey’s softer side around other people and helps him to see that he really wont be a bad father. Will be a multi-chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways We Will Not Be Shit With Kids, Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a future fic that happens after 4x12. I'm keeping every cannon element including Ian being bi-polar but it's not a big plot point. The first chapter is setting up the story and there isn't much fluff but that will come in later chapters. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I’m not sure how long it is going to be yet but I'll update when I can. Enjoy what I have so far:)

Mickey walked into the Gallagher’s kitchen and spotted Ian sitting at the table eating lunch. Mickey knew that no one else was home, that’s why he chose now to come and talk to Ian. Recently, Ian had wanted to spend more and more time with him and Yevgeny.

For a while, Mickey couldn’t even look at Yevgeny without feeling nauseous. He knew there was something wrong with him because of it but he couldn’t help it. For about 3 months he couldn’t even manage quick glances. The only time he held him before he could crawl was at the Christening party when he had to push down his panic and fake his happiness in front of Terry. Even then, he kept it brief and shoved him at anyone who would hold him. It took a while but eventually Mickey started to get used to the kid. He didn’t really mind having him around although he made sure that he was never alone with him. He never thought of himself as a kid person and every time he was alone with the kid he felt this overwhelming fear that he would fuck up the kid in a way that only a father could.

Ian caught on to what he was doing and Mickey thought back to when he confronted him about it.

 

* * *

Mickey was in the Milkovich living room watching Yevgeny with Mandy. They were both sitting on the couch watching TV and the kid was crawling around the floor playing with toys. The house was still a mess but with Terry still in jail and his brothers fucked off to God knows where, the mess mainly contained of kid toys and clothes. Mickeys cell phone went off and he took it out of his pocket, stood up and answered it once he got to the kitchen.

“’Sup?” Mickey asked.

“Hey Mick! Do you know where Mandy is? I’ve been trying to call her but she hasn’t been answering her phone.” Ian said on the other line.

“Yeah, she’s here with me watching Yevy. Do you want me to get her?” Mickey asked.

“Nah it’s fine, can you ask her if she’s still meeting me in town after I finish work though?” Ian asked. Ian worked as a waiter in some restaurant downtown while he was working on his GED. It was shit money but Mickey liked it a hell of a lot better than Ian stripping, so kept his complaints to a minimum.

“Why is Mandy meeting you downtown Gallagher? You dumping me for my sister?” Mickey joked but was a little hurt that Ian hadn’t invited him out.

“Hardly, I like your dick too much to dump you for Mandy. Plus don’t you have Yevy right now?” Ian asked.

“Yeah man, but I could leave him with Mandy and come meet you” Mickey said.

“No way, you need to bond with your son. Plus I was planning on going shopping for Christmas presents, unless you want to join me?” Ian said and Mickey could hear him smirking through the line.

“Fuck off, you know I hate shopping. Anyway I’ll tell Mandy to meet you at the restaurant at six okay?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah okay, thanks babe” Ian said and hung up before Mickey could protest the nickname.

“Hey bitch, Ian wants you to meet him at the restaurant at six okay? He said something about shopping or some other gay shit. Hey why am I passing on your messages anyways?” Mickey said to Mandy as he walked back to the living room.

“Yeah whatever asshole, I’ll leave in like ten minutes and get there early so he can give me free dinner. I guess my phone must have died. Can I take yours with me?” Mandy reached her hand out to Mickey. He rolled his eyes but tossed her his phone and she started texting Ian on it right away as she walked to her room to get changed. About ten minutes later he heard the door slam and he finally realized that he was left alone in the house with Yevgeny.

He took some deep breaths (fuck you, he was _not_ having a panic attack) and he tried not to think of all the ways that the kid could get hurt. He started blankly at the TV and his eyes kept flickering to Yevy every few minutes. He eventually just picked up the kid and set him on his lap. That is, until he started picturing him falling off the couch so he sat them both down on the floor. About ten minutes later, just about when Mickey’s imagination had run out of tragedies, the kid started crying.

Mickey had no idea what to do. He had seen Svetlana feed the kid a bottle before but he didn’t want to fuck it up and accidentally poison the kid. The sniffed cautiously at the air and didn’t smell anything off so he didn’t think it was his diaper. He started to bounce the kid up and down like he had seen Ian do and it helped for a few minutes until he started crying again.

Mickey picked up Yevy and walked to the kitchen. He didn’t want to pussy out and call in reinforcements but his desire for the kid to stop crying was stronger.

He picked up the phone and dialed the Gallagher’s number. They picked up right before it switched to voice mail.

“Hello? Hello?” he heard Debbie say from the other end.

“Oh thank fuck” Mickey said in relief, if it had been anyone else, he would have hung up.

“Mickey?” Debbie asked.

“Yeah, hey… um so you know stuff about kids right?” He asked loudly over Yevy’s crying.

Debbie giggled and said “Yeah well I know enough”

Mickey didn’t know what to say now, he needed help but he didn’t want to ask. He was saved a few minutes later when Debbie sighed and asked “Do you want me to come over and help out with Yevy?”

Mickey sighed and said “um… yeah, If you could?”

Debbie giggled again and said “I’ll be over in a few” and hung up.

 

A few hours later when Mickey and Mandy stumbled into the Milkovich house, Yevgeny was asleep in his crib and Mickey and Debbie were watching America’s funniest home videos with a baby monitor in between them. Mandy looked at them both and snorted then grabbed her shopping bags and went to her room. Ian on the other hand, was paused by the door with an expression in between surprise and anger.

Debbie looked between her brother and Mickey and mumbled, “I’d better go.” She one arm hugged Mickey and whispered “anytime”. Before she walked over to her brother and hugged him before walking out.

Mickey looked at Ian and tried to puzzle out why he was angry. He didn’t think he had fucked up recently so he shrugged and asked “how was shopping?”

Ian looked at him bewildered and spluttered out “How was shopping? Fine I guess, until you factor in that it was a complete failure”.

Mickey rolled his eyes and asked, “How do you fucking fail at shopping?”

Ian clenched his fists and said “The shopping wasn’t a failure, the bonding time with your son though, apparently was”.

Mickey snorted and said “He’s not even a year old yet, he doesn’t need to fucking bond with me.”

Ian marched up to Mickey and yelled “No asshole! You need to bond with him!”

Mickey scowled and started to said “I don’t have to do shit-”

“Yes! You fucking do okay?!” Ian cut him off.

“Why the fuck is it so important huh? You never made a big deal about it before!” Mickey yelled.

“I have tried to give you time you asshole.” Ian growled, “I know it’s fucking hard because of all the bullshit surrounding his birth but-“ Ian broke of with a shuddered breath then continued in a strained voice, “You’ve already tried so hard to be near him and it’s important to me that we spend time together. That’s not going to happen if you can’t be alone with him though. It’s important Mickey.”

“I can’t okay?” Mickey answers quietly. “Every time I’m alone with him I freak the fuck out. I think of all the bad shit that could happen and I can’t do anything right. I couldn’t even feed him without worrying if I would accidentally poison him. It’s just... fuck! Even if I somehow manage not to fuck up now, I’m going to eventually. We all know it okay?!”

Ian looked at Mickey in shock. He knew that Mickey had some insecurity about the whole father thing but this was worse than he thought. Mickey was afraid of fucking up his kid so much that he had decided to spend as little amount of time around him as possible. 

“No Mick, you are not going to abandon your son. I know you’re worried that you’ll mess him up but you’re already a hell of a lot better than our fathers. I’ll help okay? I’ll do whatever it takes and you won’t be just another asshole father okay?” Ian said with determination.

“Wake up and smell the fucking roses Gallagher! I _am_ an asshole. I’m never going to be father material; no matter how much I try. There are so many fucking things that good fathers should be able to do that I will never be okay doing. Just fucking accept it Gallagher”. Mickey yelled at Ian.

Ian looked at Mickey with an expression somewhere in between sad and furious. He said in a strained voice “ I know you wont believe me but you would be such a good father Mickey. I swear, just-“ Ian was cut off when Mickey snorted at him in bitter amusement and turned away.

“Look, we’ll work on it okay? You come up with a list of things that you think you wont be good at doing and we’ll work on it. I think you’ll be surprised by how many things you can already do.” Ian said pleadingly. “This is really important to me okay? For me, just write the list?” Mickey turned back and looked at Ian's pleading expression. He started into his eyes for a few minutes and then sighed and nodded reluctantly. Mickey thought that this would either be the best decision ever or the worst. 

 

* * *

 

Mickey still stood in the doorway to the Gallagher kitchen and collected himself before he went to show his list to Ian. It had been a week since his talk with Ian. Ian hadn't brought the list up since but he would eventually so Mickey figured he should get it over with. Mickey does not do soul searching or feelings bullshit but his list was a pretty accurate representation of his insecurities about fatherhood. If he wrote up some half assed answers, Ian would know and he would have to rewrite it anyways. He titled his list Ways I Will Be Shit With Kids. It wasn’t very original, but he though it got his point across.

Mickey took a deep breath and made his way to sit down at the Gallagher kitchen table across from Ian. Ian smiled at him around his sandwich when he spotted Mickey and Mickey grimaced and placed the list in front of Ian.

Ian glanced down at it and read over it slowly. Mickey nervously thumbed at his lip and avoided looking in Ian's direction. Ian glanced around for a pen and when he found one he scribbled something at the top of the list then looked back up at Mickey. Mickey didn’t know what reaction he was expecting but all Ian did was nod and say “Okay, we can work with this”. 

Mickey gave a half grin and then glanced down at the list to see what Ian had written. He snorted when he saw that Ian had retitled it to Ways ~~I~~  WE Will NOT Be Shit With Kids, TOGETHER.  Mickey hoped that he could live up to Ian's opinion of him, but so far he wasn't planning on holding his breath. 

 


End file.
